


Save Me Forever

by gayunicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunicorn/pseuds/gayunicorn
Summary: Waverly travels with Wynonna when Wynonna has business in other states. They get into a fight and Waverly runs away. This is what happens after.





	Save Me Forever

I hate when my sister drags me along with her when she goes out of town. I’m almost 18 for fuck's sake. She doesn’t trust me to stay home by myself after I threw a party when she was gone for the weekend and everyone woke up hungover and the house was trashed. Someone even broke my mom’s favorite lamp, the one my sister cherishes after our parents passed away.

I’m just sitting in the hotel right now looking for something to do for the day when my sister starts yelling at me because it's 10 am and I’m still sitting in the hotel room. I run out of the room trying to hold my tears in before she gets too mad. I run down to the lobby and out the door into the Seattle rain with just sweatpants and a t-shirt on.

I start running and only stop when I get to a deserted park across the street from a bar. I sit down on one of the swings and just start to think. I'm zoned out in my thoughts when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away at the unexpected touch and turn around to see who it is. My jaw drops at the sight of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was dressed in a police uniform so I thought I may have done something wrong. I see her lips moving, but I'm so distracted from her beauty I don’t hear what she is saying. “I'm sorry, what?” I ask confused. I'm not able to tell if I'm crying or if it is just the rain.

“I was just introducing myself. I'm Nicole. I saw you run over here and sit down. you looked upset, so I thought I would come and talk to you. What happened?” The red-headed goddess said to me.

“Hi, I'm Waverly.” I introduced to her. I could barely get the words out because of how absolutely stunning this woman is.

“Are you okay because either you’re not okay or you’re insane because nobody sane would be out here without a jacket.” Nicole joked as she took off the leather jacket wrapped around her body and offered it to me.

I shook my head in rejection, “No, I’m alright. You keep it or else you’ll get cold, too. And to answer your question, I got into a fight with my sister and just ran out of the hotel. That's why I’m here without a jacket on.” I explained to her, stuttering like a 5-year-old.

She just offered her hand and guided me up out of the swing. “What are you doing?” I ask her, confused as can be.

“I’m taking you back to my place, it's just down the street and you look like you need somewhere to warm up.” She explained, leading me down the street as I just put my head down, trying to hide my blush.

\---

We get to her house, and it's a lot bigger than I expected from a cop. “Let me show you where the bathroom is so you can take a shower to warm up. I'll go make some hot chocolate for when you get out.” This woman is literally the nicest person I have ever met.

“Thank you so much,” I say smiling at the thought of hot chocolate as she shows me the bathroom.

“The towels are in there and I'll go get you some dry clothes for when you get out,” Nicole told me as she pointed to the little cabinet by the sink. She leaves to go get some clothes as I get undressed and turn the water on as hot as it will go.

“Here you go-” Nicole says as she walks back in to give me the clothes she picked out, not realizing I had already taken off my clothes. Nicole just stares at me for what seems like forever until I move to take the clothes from her and thank her quietly as she walks out, looking flustered. 'Well that was awkward’ I thought to myself as I put down the clothes and get into the shower.

\---

I got out of the shower, feeling better than ever, and make my way out into the kitchen. I find Nicole feeding her cat, so I clear my throat to let her know that I am in the room. She turns around surprised and starts rambling about the hot chocolate, handing me a mug full of the stuff. I smell it, smiling happily to myself, then thank her for all she has done for me.

“It’s no problem, really.” She reassures me. I just smile at her before taking a sip of what may be the best hot chocolate I have ever had.

“I think I might love you,” I tell her jokingly because of how good this drink is. I guess that comment caught her off guard because she chokes on her drink and starts coughing like crazy. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm sorry! Oh my gosh!” I babble trying to help her, but not knowing how.

“I’m fine, it’s all good.” She says to me once she got her cough under control. I just stood next to her rubbing her back as she took another sip.

We went to sit in her living room after that episode and sat on the couch and started to talk to each other. The more we talked the more I started to fall for her, which isn’t a good idea because of how far we live from each other.

“Where are you from? I haven’t seen you around before and you said you were staying at a hotel.” She questions.

“I’m from a small town in Alabama called Purgatory. It lives up to its name too.” I respond. Her smile dims as she realizes I’m not going to be around for long before I go back to the other side of the country.

\---

“Do you want to stay the night?” She asks me after she checks the time. I look as well to see that it is already 9:30 pm, just now realizing I’ve been talking to her the whole afternoon.

“That would be nice,” I answer, making her eyes sparkle at the response. I take my phone out and text Wynonna that I won’t be home tonight and she responds with be safe. Nicole shows me into the guest room and as I start to get into bed, she starts to walk out of the room. “Stay?” I ask her quietly, not wanting her to leave my side. She just silently nods her head and shuts the light off before strutting over to the bed.

“You're beautiful,” I whisper to her once she is in the bed, facing me.

“No one is as beautiful as you Waverly Earp.” She retorts with a voice that you can just believe. I end up falling asleep with my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, thinking about how she saved me from myself today.


End file.
